The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus and method for assembling a motor housing and for thereafter assembling the motor to another object. More particularly, the present invention is directed to utilizing a hollow fastener for securing the end caps of a motor to form a motor housing and the use of a thru bolt extending through the hollow fastener to secure the motor to an object to which it is mounted.
A conventional electric motor has a pair of end caps and a cylindrical shell which collectively define a motor housing. Typically, thru bolts extend through one end cap, through space defined within the shell and through the other end cap. The bolts are tightened and the shell is secured between the end caps to form the housing for the motor.
The motor is often shipped in this configuration with the thru bolts tightened to secure the housing. The end user of the motor may desire to mount the motor to an object such as an object which is to be driven by the motor, a mounting block, or other apparatus. To accomplish this mounting, often the thru bolts extending through the motor are utilized. These thru bolts are often either loosened or removed entirely from the motor to allow the motor to be mounted to the desired end use. However, as a result of loosening these end bolts or removing them from the motor, a potential for misalignment of the motor components upon reassembly of the motor is created. The end cap may be loosened and moved relative to the shell, and upon reassembly, damage may occur in the motor. The necessity to verify proper alignment upon reassembly of the motor additionally adds to the installation costs when mounting the motor to an object.
The herein invention is directed to utilizing a tubular rivet to secure end caps and a shell of an electric motor to form a housing. Thru bolts may then extend through the tubular rivet and may be loosened or tightened to mount the motor to an end object. Since the thru bolts do not secure the end caps of the motor to each other, the removal, disengagement or tightening of the thru bolts will not affect the integrity of the motor. Additionally, the installer can simply mount the motor to the object without worrying about realigning the motor after it has been physically loosened by the removal of the thru bolts.